


Dating the Devil (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

by edith681



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Summary: Hey guys. This is a really scary book, so now's your chance to leave. Also, don't let your kids read this. It's rated high for a reason! Anyway, if you want a really scary book, this is a good one. Hope you enjoy!





	Dating the Devil (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

**Hey guys. If you didn't see the Bart Baker parody of Blank Space already, you probably should watch it before you read the book.**

**OK** ,  **enjoy** **the** **book!**

 

CHAPTER 1-PART 1

> Jessica looked around at all the people in the mall. She took another sip of her Diet Coke as she thought about her dating life. 
> 
> _There is not one guy in this food court that I would fuck,_ she thought.  _Half these guys look like dicks, anyway._

        Over the last 10 years, her dating life had gone to complete shit. When she was a teenager, she could get any guy she wanted. But she had not aged well. Now, at 38 years old, most guys would never give her a second glance.

         It had all started with Tristan. 

         ***

         At 27 years old, Jessica Lansdon had not been on a date in almost 4 years. She had tried multiple dating sites, but most of the guys on there were just looking for a one night stand, and the one guy who was looking for a serious relationship was almost 50 years old. Jessica was open to older guys, but 50 was pushing it.

        After several failed dates, a couple of one night stands, and a blind date set up by a good friend that ended badly, Jessica decided to stop looking.

        For three years, she focused on her work and helping to raise her niece. 

        One day, she was at the store, and she and a guy reached for the same package of pudding.

        "Oh, sorry," they said together. "You go." Then they both laughed.

        

**Guys, this is only the first part of the first chapter. I'll be updating soon.**

**NEU-on or before June 10**


End file.
